Thats not a Senbon
by PinkHairNightmare
Summary: Raidou reveals the secret hobby and talent of his lover/best friend Genma. not what you're thinking. XD silly and cute. kinda pointless but fun and adorable none the less minor shounen-ai


you know what...all i have to say is enjoy!

Disclaimer: i dont own naruto, this is just for my silly fangirl purposes. i make no money off this.

----------------------------------------

Thats not a Senbon

There's something I've been sworn to secrecy about, something about my roommate, best friend, and lover, Genma. He knits. Yeah I know, that's crazy right, Genma Shiranui, the ultimate cool and aloof Jounin……knits.

In fact he's been a knitter for years now, before we moved in together, before we even started fooling around. The first thing he ever knitted was this god-awful green scarf that kept changing sizes randomly and pretty much looked like green yarn puke, he gave it to me. I used to wear it a lot actually, it was pretty damn warm, even if it was hideous, and it matched my uniform.

After that I think he got the hang of knitting and his stuff no longer looked like crap, in fact he very quickly progressed in his talent, his stuff is pretty beautiful, and damn creative too. After his year or so of knitting scarves non-stop (I have about 30 or so because of this) he decided to try socks. Another thing I've been sworn to never tell: that's not a senbon in his mouth, it's a double ended knitting needle…not that there's really any difference, I've seen him use senbons for knitting and vise versa.

The "senbon" in his mouth habit showed up not long after he took up sock knitting. I'll be honest; Genma and I probably have the nicest socks in all of Konoha. I don't know how he does it because socks look like a bitch to knit but he makes them really quickly. We don't buy socks at all anymore, we just buy sock yarn. Way better than those damn regulation socks that itch like hell.

One time after a mission to Suna we were just dicking around in the hotel we were staying at before we had to leave again and Genma decided he wanted to try knitting a sweater. I bet you didn't know that Suna is actually kinda known for its really nice yarn. We bought a bunch of dark red yarn at this one shop, its easier for Genma to buy in other villages, because no one thinks its weird to be buying things that a place is known for to being back to "a friend."

I keep telling him to get over his phobia of people finding out that he's a knitter. Its not like anyone makes fun of Iruka for knitting, of course that might be because if you bother Iruka about it he's likely to stab you with one of his knitting needles, sometimes I think he may have anger issues. Kakashi has a scar from one of Iruka's knitting needles; interestingly enough the thing Iruka was knitting at the time was for Kakashi.

But then again, Iruka is a teacher and takes care of kids. When he's not telling someone off, or punching Kakashi, he gives off a motherly vibe, so maybe that's why it's "ok" for him to knit. Genma doesn't like kids, doesn't give off any kind of nurturing vibe at all, so I guess it would be kinda weird. Although honestly it's kinda cute how embarrassed he gets.

After that first sweater, made for me like everything he seems to make, he got really into making them. All different kinds too, and they're all really beautifully made, like I said he's got a real talent for it. In my off days when it's cold every day I can be seen in a Genma Shiranui original. They're really comfortable, he only uses the best yarns, fortunately being a Jounin pays well. In fact today I have a really nice sweater on that Genma finished knitting not too long ago, its got some crazy pattern thing going on, its pretty cool.

I get asked about my sweaters quite often actually, people have noticed that I've got some real nice ones. I used to make up this story about a dead aunt who knitted for her also dead husband and I got all the sweaters when they died…I'm pretty sure no one bought it. So now I just say I buy them on missions, I'm pretty sure no one buys that either but I don't care.

When people ask me about them and Genma is around he tries and act all cool like he usually does but I notice the tips of his ears getting pink, it's pretty fucking cute actually.

A few days ago I was actually comparing sweaters with Kakashi, we both had a day off and were out getting groceries. His was from Iruka, I swear they just need to come out as a couple already, its pretty fucking obvious. Anyway, I'm pretty sure Kakashi knows that Genma knits all my sweaters because he was really pestering me about it. It was the nice red one, the first one Genma knit, so I always say I got it in Suna, hey its half true. But Kakashi was still pestering me about it, not that he doesn't pester everyone about a lot of different things. It was a good thing Genma wasn't there since I'm sure he would have been as red as a tomato and that would have given him away in a heart beat.

I used to tease him about being a good housewife and that he should cook and clean more often. Unfortunately that got me a few nights on the couch for calling him a woman, kinda proving my point actually.

He tried to teach me once; I failed miserably, even though he says that's how everyone starts out and reminded me of the ugly puke scarf. But it's not really my thing, I prefer appreciating the things he makes.

It's a damn good thing we're in Suna on a joint mission again, since on my last mission my pack got set on fire by some asshole renegade ninja that I was trying to kill and everything in there got ruined, including ten pairs of really nice hand knit socks. Well looks like he's picked out they yarn he wants, time to get going. Promise me you wont tell anybody, thanks.

----------------------------------------  
A/N: i wrote this because i am a knitter, and i believe that Genma is too. thats totally a DPN...mmmhm yep. (i tried to write this in the perspective of a non knitter but i'm afraid i might have failed) reviews and faves will be loved on and much appreciated. flames will be deleted, reported, and generally made fun of. :D


End file.
